


Invincible

by Joanne_Lupin



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, the fluff version of pwp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joanne_Lupin/pseuds/Joanne_Lupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil (who is, of course, invincible to bullets) takes a bullet for Carlos. Carlos then freaks out and gets all "oh noes! D:"-ey and then there's fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invincible

**Author's Note:**

> What even is this jfc I just wanted to write a headcannon and it turned into a mini-fic.

Surprisingly, the strange occurrence that day wasn’t Night Vale’s usual variety of strange. It wasn’t a glow cloud or a pack of feral dogs. It was just the Sheriff’s Secret Police chasing a fugitive from out of town. The fugitive wasn’t even a five-headed dragon; he was a regular guy!

Carlos’ hand gripped tighter around Cecil’s just as the fugitive turned around, pulling a gun. 

“YOU CAN’T TAKE ME!” the fugitive shouted. “I’M NEVER GOING BACK! NEVER!”

He fired wildly. One of the bullets was heading straight for them- straight for Carlos. Without thinking, Cecil pushed Carlos out of the way, placing his chest straight in the path of the bullet in the process. Cecil grunted in pain as the bullet hit him.

“Cecil!” Carlos shouted. He pulled his boyfriend into his arms and ran into the shelter of the alley, then propped him gently against the wall. He crouched down so he could see his boyfriend up close. “Cecil? Cecil, can you hear me?”

Cecil coughed and made a move to get up, but Carlos’ hands kept him seated. “Of course I can hear you. Why couldn’t I?” His voice was rough and breathless, but strong. Carlos looked him over, examining where the bullet wound should have been. There was nothing but Cecil’s intact chest.

“Cecil, you’re not bleeding. How are you not bleeding?”

Cecil smiled. “I’m invincible to bullets. All Night Vale residents are. You’ll probably be, too, once you’ve lived here long enough. Takes a couple years…”

Relief flooded through Carlos. “So… You’re okay?”

Cecil coughed again. “A little winded, but yeah.”

Carlos looked his boyfriend over again, rubbing his hands up and down over Cecil’s shoulders and arms. Then he lurched forward to hug Cecil. The motion unbalanced him and sent him toppling into Cecil’s lap. The radio host hugged back, stroking Carlos’ hair. 

“Promise you’ll never, ever even _think_ about doing that again,” Carlos murmured. And then, “I don’t think I could bear it if you were gone.”

Cecil squeezed Carlos even tighter. “It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.”


End file.
